


Inception

by narutoslilwhiskers



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Legend, Alternate Universe - Premium Rush, Alternate Universe - TABOO (FX), Angst with a Happy Ending, Ariadne Plays Nurse, Arthur Whump, Arthur gets shot, BAMF Ariadne, BAMF Eames, Caring Arthur, Character Death In Dream, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Being A Mother Hen, Domestic Fluff, Eames is a big ole teddy bear, F/M, Flustered Saito, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Backstory, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Military - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Arthur, Protective Eames, Retired Dom, Sick Character, Sick Eames, Sickfic, Taboo, Whump, early morning kisses, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoslilwhiskers/pseuds/narutoslilwhiskers
Summary: I should really call this Arthur because I have a ridiculous love for Joseph as Arthur.Anywho, this is literally my huge collection of Inception works that I wrote and never posted over the past six or so years.Some are new, some are rather old, either way they should be alright for reading lmao





	1. Chapter Index

**[»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9299603/chapters/21078863)** Dom's kids may not call Arthur "Dad" but that doesn't mean they don't love him like one. Dom/Arthur  
» Taboo crossover. 'Nough said man. Eames/Arthur  
» Arthur and Ariadne are enjoying a night of peace and calm when things change via Eames. Arthur/Eames/Ariadne  
» After the Inception job came to an end Arthur returned to NY. Eames finds a whole new man in him. Arthur/Eames (premium rush au w/ canon divergance)  
» Ariadne is like a shot of espresso in Arthur's caffeine-free life. Arthur/Ariadne  
» Mombasa isn't exactly Arthur's dream vacation destination. Eames/Arthur  
» After The Fischer Job life for Ariadne returned to normal. Until Arthur shows up at her dorm asking for a first-aid kit. Arthur/Ariadne  
» Inception is attempted once more for a job, only this time when Eames wakes up from the third dream he finds Arthur is not awake like he's supposed to be. Eames/Arthur  
» Entering Saito's dream without his permission sends The Team for one hell of a loop. Saito/Arthur  
» Arthur losing his totem directly after waking from a job propels him into a hysterical nervous breakdown- Eames just so happens to know how to help. Arthur/Eames  
» A sick Eames leaves plenty of teasing material for Arthur. Too bad he doesn't actually get to use it. Arthur/Eames  
» Ariadne wakes Eames up from what he thought was reality. Eames/Ariadne  
» Ariadne finds out the hard way that just because they no longer dream doesn't mean they can't have a nightmare straight from the hell of war. Eames/Ariadne  
» _More to come_ . . .


	2. They Have an Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's kids may not call Arthur "Dad" but that doesn't mean they don't love him like one.

Dom is part of a morning routine for the first time in the years after Mal's death. He wakes up to sunlight just starting to filter in through the blinds and curtains of the bedroom, a a head of brown sleep rumpled hair tickling just under his jaw- and he can hear the sound of little feet pattering against the hallways wooden floor. "James beat us to it again." Is muffled against his shoulder after a groan that speaks of not wanting to be awake right that particular moment, and just like every morning he is gifted with the rare sight of Arthur looking adorably drowsy as he blinks up at him with big brown doe eyes; it's a sight he had never thought to enjoy before The Fischer Job. The realization that all it would have taken for Arthur to never wake up from that particular dreamshare could have been nothing more than a single stray bullet, something going just slightly wrong....it had prompted him to sit down in his living room after Phillipa and James had been in bed for a while, glass of jack in his hand as he stripped his mind of all barriers and simply thought.   
Arthur had been his totem after Mal had taken her life, he'd been the one to remind him that this was not a dream and he was going to make it through just fine with or without the woman who left him with their children fatherless because of a damned court order. Sure he hadn't been the most eloquent when it came to comforting but he was never once afraid to tell Dom exactly what he needed to heart. He took every halfassed job Dom threw at him and never once complained because he knew how badly this man was suffering, he knew how badly Dom wanted to get back to his kids, he knew how badly he needed to escape reality with a solid excuse.   
And it was that thought in particular that opened his mind to the possibility of a life spent together with the one man who never once let him lose his grip on reality, even if it meant subjecting himself to emotional and sometimes even physical endangerment.  
Losing Arthur on that job would have been like losing a part of himself all over again.

A shrill shriek of, "Daddy James won't get out of the bathroom!" brings him out of his musing and he's made aware that Arthur has sat up beside him with a long stretch, shaking himself awake with a smile on his face. A mumbled, "Your turn, Dom." and a lazy kiss to his cheek is all he's left with as his partner gets up from bed to scoop up his daughter and bring her into the master bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet for a spare toothbrush.   
He can hear the sweet lilt of a childs voice asking why they always sleep so much and a snorted, surprised laugh that can only be Arthur's, and he's reminded of the fact that they really need to get an alarm clock.

By the time he gets his son to relinquish the rights to the main bathroom, Arthur has Phillipa dressed for school and sat at the kitchen table waiting for a bowl of cereal. Arthur looks his usual odd mix of put together and about ready to rush out the door with no suit jacket and his shirt halfway buttoned, face set in a serious mask of professional concentration as he spouts off questions from what Dom can only guess is the mathematics test Phillipa had been studying for.   
And despite the fact that he's on a wild goose chase with James at that moment in an attempt to get him to put on his other sock, he finds a few spare moments to just watch and observe his family; he'd seen Arthur interact with his children in the past, back when Mal was still with them, and he'd always had the feeling of a proud father. But as he watches James make a b-line for the kitchen table where he skids to a stop and clambers up into the chair beside his sister at the mention of food, he has to admit to the odd feeling of a proud parent. He didn't want to think of how Mal would have taken this, what he and Arthur had become, but he can take it with an open mind and an easy heart because he see's the way this man looks at his children like they mean more than the world to him. From times when James wants to sleep in their bed due to bad dreams to the times when Phillipa practically begs Arthur to be the one to pick them up at the bus stop at the end of the school day- Dom knows that although they are both well informed that they have a mother, albeit that she is not with them but in spirit, they can also have an Arthur and be perfectly alright with that.  
They have two people in their lives who love them to the moon and back, would do anything for them, and whether or not they ever voice it he can see it in the way they both scamper out the door with Arthur after two messy kisses on the cheek and cheerful, "Bye daddy!"'s that they already know exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love me some domestic fluff, especially if there are kids involved. Kids have a special place in my heart when it comes to a situation involving losing a parent. I think that might be why I kind of felt uncomfortable with Mal's projection character haha


End file.
